Kitty Katswell
- Karate= - Disco Fever= }} |caption = Kitty in UNBSX |show = T.U.F.F. Puppy |first = "Purr-fect Partners" , October 2nd, 2010 |sex = Female |age = 20s (estimate) |species = Cat |eyes = Green |hair = Black (haircut), Brown (fur) |friends = Dudley Puppy |occupation = Secret Agent |residence = Petropolis}} Kitty Katswell '''is T.U.F.F.'s number one agent and is Dudley's beautiful partner and best friend. Skilled in various fighting styles and use of firearms, short tempered, and easily startled, this feline is a force to be reckoned with. Being a cat, she naturally fights with Dudley on various occasions; usually in kiddish slap fights as if they were siblings. However, as the episodes progressed, she warms up more and more to Dudley as he presents his courage, skill, and respect for her and T.U.F.F. and they later become heartfelt friends. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Bio Kitty Katswell is the number one agent of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, gifted in the arts of combat and detective work. Assigned with the task of training her partner, Dudley Puppy, to become a top-notch agent of T.U.F.F., Kitty often feels like she's bitten off a lot more than she can chew, having her plans constantly ruined by Dudley and his playful antics. Regardless of this, she still cares about her partner, whom she considers to be a valuable friend and her best partner, and is still a force to be reckoned with. Her claws are registered as lethal weapons, after all. Special Powers *Extensive Martial Arts training *Retractable, razor-sharp claws *Cat-like agility and flexibility *Weapons expert Quotes '''Intro: *"I should warn you, my claws are registered as lethal weapons!" *"Let's go!" *"(sigh) Can't I have a normal day for once?" *"My instincts as a secret agent have never failed me...and right now, it's telling me that you're bad news." (Intro against Amon, Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ember, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker, The Flying Dutchman, Stormy, Lord Dregg, Technus, Vendetta, Vexus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Spar with me? Fine, but please promise me you WON'T chew your butt during the fight!" (Intro against Dudley) *" Hope you're not too fond of that paint job. Just saying." (Intro against Jenny) *"Cat versus bird. No contest." (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"A giant, floating egg? Bird Brain really has lost it!" (Intro against Ooblar) *"You must be two of Snaptrap's goons. You sure are ugly enough!" (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *"You've caused a lot of trouble! I'm taking you in!" (Intro against Tai Lung or Dr. Blowhole) *" A secret agent? With THAT hair? Huh." (Intro against Tuesday X) Win Pose: *" Sorry, but it's time for the gloating dance. Go Kitty! Good instincts! You're awesome!" *" Meeeee-yow. That was a pretty good fight!" *" Yay! I won! And I didn't get blown up this time!" *" In your FACE! Ha, ha, ha!" *" Mission completed! Returning to T.U.F.F. HQ!" *" Better luck next time, Dudley!" (Win Pose against Dudley) *" Nice claws, kid. Maybe in a few years you'd know how to use them." (Win Pose against El Tigre) *" Hope I didn't damage your paintjob. Oh, who am I kidding? I probably did." (Win Pose against Jenny, Vega or Vexus) *"Evil like you will never win against an agent of TUFF!" (Win Pose against Amon, Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Black Cuervo, Ember, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker, Tai Lung, The Flying Dutchman, Ooblar, Stormy, Lord Dregg, Technus, Vendetta, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Next time, drive safely." (Win Pose against SwaySway and Buhdeuce) *" *giggles* Sorry. I didn't mean to beat you so badly...on PORPOISE!" (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"Next time...leave the spy business to the pros, kid! It's really dangerous!" (Win *Pose against Doug if wearing the Smash Adams costume upon defeat) Victory Screen: *"Keswick probably had a few gadgets that could've taken you out easily, but these babies were more than enough!" *"I've mastered all forms of martial arts. Let's just say that your chances of winning weren't good from the start and leave it at that, hm?" *"No fair! Bringing a giant hamster to a fight just reminds me that I haven't eaten yet!" (Victory Screen against Vendetta) *"Want to hear a funny story, Dudley? Okay! Once upon a time, I kicked a puppy dog's butt. The end!" (Victory Screen against Dudley) *"You're just a brat with too many toys to play with. I'm taking them away until you learn to play nice!" (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo) *" I'm a secret agent, not a superhero. But I guess powers aren't everything, huh?" (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"Delivering bread while driving like maniacs? You two are crazy. Or should I say "Quazy"! (Intro against SwaySway and Buhdeuce) *"You EAT kitty litter? Ugh. That's really disgusting!" (Victory Screen against Ren and Stimpy) *"Master of the thousand scrolls of kung fu? Judging from the way you fight, those scrolls were probably toilet paper!" (Victory Screen against Tai Lung) *"....so, what was that wisecrack about me having broad shoulders, again?" (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Sorry about that crack about your hair, by the way. Speaking of, what do you use to style it.....hair gel, or hedge clippers?" (Victory Screen against Tuesday X) *"It's nothing personal. I'm good, you're evil, I'm a secret agent, you're a villainous scientist, I'm a cat, you're a fish....kinda." (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Karate Katswell First Appearance: "Purr-fect Partners", T.U.F.F. Puppy Bio: Kitty is a proficient martial artist, and when she's not taking down the minions of D.O.O.M., she can be found honing her skills in the dojo of TUFF's headquarters. Halloween Costume Name: Kitty Queen of Disco Fever First Appearance: "Mom-A-Geddon", TUFF Puppy Bio: Kitty was first seen in this costume during Kelswick's misguided attempts to hide the true identity of TUFF from Dudley's mom. She seems to have taken a shining to this outfit, and not only does she have to moves to put villains on ice, but also to shame on the dance floor! Super Brawl Kitty appears as a playable character as of Super Brawl 2, but was removed again in Super Brawl 3. When Kitty uses her special attack takes out her special gun and shoots an pink bullet forwards. When her bar is fully charged she will pull out a giant laser canon and shoot down on the stage. Nicktoons MLB Kitty appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB, joined by Dudley to represent their show. Status *Fastball: **** *Splitter: ***** *Curveball: *** *Enfuego: **** Gallery Kitty_Katswell.png|Kitty in TUFF Puppy Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Female Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Feline Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy